Harry Gregson-Williams
Harry Gregson-Williams (born 13 December 1961) is an English composer, orchestrator, conductor, and music producer. He has regularly written for television and films, such as The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, The Martian, and the ''Shrek'' franchise. He is the brother of composer Rupert Gregson-Williams. Gregson-Williams has also composed music for several video games, having notably helped score every main entry in the Metal Gear series since Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Biography Gregson-Williams is born in England on December 13, 1961. Gregson-Williams won a musical scholarship to St John's College at the University of Cambridge at the age of seven, where he was a child chorister, and later attended Stowe School, a boarding independent school in the civil parish of Stowe in Buckinghamshire, where he was a music scholar, followed by the Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London. While he began working as a film composer in the early '90s, his big break came when he was taken under the wing of Oscar-winning film composer Hans Zimmer during the mid-'90s. He worked on the soundtracks of Zimmer-scored films including Crimson Tide (1995), Muppet Treasure Island (1996), The Rock (1996), and As Good as It Gets (1997). He went on to collaborate with Trevor Rabin (1998's Enemy of the State and Armageddon) and John Powell (1998's Antz, 2000's Chicken Run, 2001's Shrek) as well. Meanwhile, Gregson-Williams began taking the lead on the soundtracks of children's movies like The Tigger Movie (2000) and Spy Kids (2001) as well as action films such as Phone Booth (2002) and The Rundown (2003). By mid-decade, he was scoring A-list films including Shrek 2 (2004), Man on Fire (2004), and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) which earned him a Grammy nomination for best score. His subsequent work in the 2000s included Gone Baby Gone (2007), Shrek the Third (2007), The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008), and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). In addition, he began composing music for the video game franchises Metal Gear Solid and Call of Duty. Highlights of his work in the 2010s include Shrek Forever After (2010), Cowboys & Aliens (2011), The Martian (2015), and The Zookeeper's Wife (2017). Discography Film 1990s 2000s 2010s Television Video games Rides Awards and nominations Awards *1999 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films - Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards - Antz (with John Powell) *1999 BMI Film & TV Awards - Enemy of the State (with Trevor Rabin) *2001 ASCAP Award for Top Box Office Films - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2001 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music Score an Animated Feature Production - Shrek (with John Powell) *2001 BMI Film & TV Awards - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 BMI Film & TV Awards - Shrek (with John Powell) *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards - Shrek 2 *2005 BMI Film & TV Awards - Man on Fire *2005 Hollywood Film Award for Composer of the Year *2006 BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Richard Kirk Award for Outstanding Career Achievement *2005 Satellite Award for Outstanding Original Score - Kingdom of Heaven *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *2009 BMI Film & TV Awards - Eleventh Hour (with Graeme Revell and David E. Russo) *2009 Brooklyn International Film Festival Certificate of Excellence - Em (with Jim Jermanok, Jesse Biltz and Britt Napier) Nominations *1997 Saturn Award for Best Music - The Rock (with Nick Glennie-Smith and Hans Zimmer) *1999 Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production - Antz (with John Powell) *2001 Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Original Score - Chicken Run (with John Powell) *2002 Saturn Award for Best Music - Shrek (with John Powell) *2002 Golden Satellite Award for Best Original Score - Spy Game *2002 BAFTA Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music - Shrek (with John Powell) *2004 Annie Award for Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production - Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Soundtrack of the Year - Shrek 2 *2004 World Soundtrack Award for Soundtrack Composer of the Year - Shrek 2 *2005 Annie Award for Music in an Animated Feature Production - Shrek 2 *2006 Golden Globe for Best Original Score - Motion Picture - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2006 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Song Written for Film - "Can't Take It In" from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (with Imogen Heap) *2007 Grammy for Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media - The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Score of the Year - Shrek the Third *2007 World Soundtrack Award for Film Composer of the Year - Déjà Vu, Shrek the Third, The Number 23 and Flushed Away External links *Harry Gregson-Williams at IMDB *Facebook *Artist profile at OverClocked ReMix *Harry Gregson-Williams discography at MusicBrainz *An interview with Harry Gregson-Williams *Epicenter Games Interviews Harry Gregson-Williams, an interview with Harry Gregson-Williams regarding Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, from EpicenterGames *Harry Gregson-Williams at Scorereviews.com Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:1961 births Category:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:British film score composers Category:English film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Living people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:People educated at Stowe School Category:People educated at The Prebendal School Category:Shrek music Category:Video game composers Category:Academics of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama Category:Resident Evil composers Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Danny Elfman Category:John Debney Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Don L. Harper Category:Alexander Courage Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Graeme Revell Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Deborah Lurie Category:Christopher Young Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Henry Jackman Category:Trevor Rabin Category:John Frizzell (composer) Category:Marc Streitenfeld Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Patrick Cassidy (composer) Category:Henning Lohner Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Thomas Newman Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Christopher Willis Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Steve Perry (musician) Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Bear McCreary Category:Diane Warren Category:Babyface (musician) Category:Sia (musician) Category:David Buckley Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Stephen Barton Category:James McKee Smith Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:Linda Thompson (actress) Category:Toby Chu Category:Justin Burnett Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Graham Preskett Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Stanley Myers Category:James Horner Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Shirley Walker Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Lebo M Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:Jeff Rona Category:Tom Howe Category:Mark Isham Category:Hybrid (Welsh band)